Love Hina: Berserker
by Drekk
Summary: Rewritten: Keitaro helps Motoko fight Tsuruko but an unexpected event throws a wrench in the gears. Unexpected pairing OOC AU and whatever else I can think of to do to the poor guy.


Berserker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina in any form or fashion.

A/N) Alright I was rereading Berserker the other day and I realized that it sucked the story was just weird so I decided to rewrite it and try and make it a bit better. So here it is. Oh and I am doing the same with Hidden Wager as well. Both are good fics I didn't want to end them just because I hated the way they were written so I am making an effort her to save them.

Alright on with the story.

Chapter 1

Awakening

Naru stood behind Keitaro and watched as the two sisters fought. "Why don't you use this and get it over with." She said referring to the Hina blade strapped to his back. "Or did you want to marry Motoko."

_'If you stop acting like a baka I will.' _Keitaro thought when he reached over his shoulder and grabbed the cursed sword by the hilt. Standing up he closed his eyes, and pulled the sword free of its sheath.

When he opened his eyes he saw an endless void spread out before him.

"Where am I?"

_**You are within me.** _

"Who are you?"

_**I am the cursed blade of Hina. **_

"What do you want with me?"

_**I want to make you complete. **_

A Brilliant flash lit up the void blinding him. When he opened his eyes he saw the black blade of Hina soaring towards him. Reaching out he attempted to grab it only to watch in horror as the blade passed through his hand and slammed into his chest. A scream ripped from his throat as the sword slowly began to sink into his flesh. He tried to grab the handle and screamed as his hands still passed through the black blade. A wave of agony ripped through him and he screamed once more.

Motoko and Tsuruko were startled as an unearthly scream filled the air. Momentarily forgetting their duel they turned to see Keitaro wielding a black ominous sword. His head fell back as an unearthly scream flowed from his lips. Both samurai and spectator felt a wave of energy explode from him Keitaro fell to his hands and knees gasping for breath as the black blade seemed to glow.

Both girls take a hesitant step backward as Keitaro slowly got back onto his feet. Pulling himself up straight he stretched slowly as if he had been in a cramped position for an extended period of time. Letting his arms drop back to his side he opened his eyes revealing the light consuming black eyes underneath. He turned his head about as if taking in everything for the first time. Trying to take a step forward he found one leg wasn't moving right and he glanced down at the partially busted cast.

"Well now I can't exactly fight with this injury now can I?" Both girls sighed when they heard a very normal Keitaro speaking It was only when they felt the pulse of ki power and watched as the remaining part of the cast explode did that realize that this Keitaro was nothing like the one who entered combat with them earlier.

They shuddered involuntarily when he turned his black eyes towards them and his ki began to roll off of him in waves. ** "I thought we were having a duel here?"**

Tsuruko nodded slowly not sure what to make of this new power. She recognized the blade in his hand but the last time it had been drawn from its sheath it was a destructive force unlike anything she had ever heard of. However the power she was feeling now was controlled and focused. She watched in horror as Keitaro slowly raised the black blade and aimed the razor sharp edge at her. She felt his power gathering and she quickly brought her blade up in preparation for an attack when he suddenly exploded forward. She barely had time to block his first attack and she felt the ground beneath her feet give way under the power of the attack.

_'Where is he getting this power? It's taking everything I have to stop this attack.' _

With a push Keitaro backed off leaving the normally calm and collected woman shaken. Motoko was in shock she had never seen her sister get pushed back and Keitaro had made it look like Childs play. Keitaro glanced towards Motoko and smiled Motoko felt her face began to grow warm.

"Well Motoko do you still think of me as a weak and pathetic male?"

Tsuruko could only come to one conclusion and that was the Hina blade had once again been unleashed. She slowly made her way over to Motoko's side. "Motoko I will not be able to seal away the power of the Hina blade by myself I will need your help."

Motoko nodded and raised her blade. As one both girls stepped forward unleashing twin ki attacks. "Evil Banishing Strike."

The waves of energy raced towards Keitaro who made no move to defend him self. Tsuruko grinned believing that the blades arrogance would be it's undoing until she watched as the ki energy pass right through him. Motoko looked to her sister for an answer but a cry from their opponent caught her attention.

"**My turn. Dark Strike!" **He cried swinging his sword unleashing a wave of black energy which ripped across the field towards the two women. Tsuruko and Motoko pushed their ki outwards to create a temporary shield in front of them. They had only a split second to watch in horror as the wave of black energy ripped right through their shield they screamed as the dark energy struck them. On the sidelines Kitsune, Su, Shinobu, and last but not least Naru stared at the battle field as Keitaro sheathed the dark blade. He slowly made his way to where the two samurai were struggling to stay on their feet. Completely drained of ki and blackness encroaching around their vision Motoko and Tsuruko watched as Keitaro moved towards them. The last thing they saw was his deep brown eyes filled with concern before the darkness claimed them.

Evening came to the school, and Motoko slowly opened her eyes. Seeing that she was in her bed she slowly sat up hoping to avoid making her headache worse. She stood and walked to the door and upon opening it smiled softly at the sight of Keitaro slumped against the wall across from her door. Memories of that afternoon's battle assaulted her mind. She remembered fighting her sister till she had heard that unearthly scream come from Keitaro. After that it was if a strange power had overtaken him she was about to call to him but a sudden throb in her head made her hiss in pain. Her hiss had an undesired effect as she watched Keitaro stir.

"Are you feeling better Motoko?" He asked when he saw her standing before him.

She blinked, and looked into his eyes to se if they were the color that they should be or if they had been replaced by those empty black eyes to her relief his eyes looked normal to her. Seeing her concern he stood up and moved closer to her. She felt her heart rate increase due to his proximity and it all but leaped from her chest as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Motoko?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

She smiled. '_He looks so sweet when he's worried, But what was that thing we fought today?'_ His expression changed as he started to fidget slightly in her presence. She reached up and placed her hand upon his.

"Yes. I'm fine." Was all she could say.

Fate once again had to but into this perfect moment in the form of Tsuruko as she came striding up the hallway. She smiled when she saw Motoko, but it visible faltered as she looked at Keitaro.

"Good you're both here. I have bad news," Tsuruko said after guiding the two of them into Motoko's room.

Motoko looked at her "What do you mean bad news. We won so there should be no reason for bad news".

Tsuruko looked pained "I agree but the elders see it differently. The original wager was that you would defeat me and not Keitaro".

She saw them open their mouths getting ready to protest.

"Wait, and Let me finish. Since Keitaro defeated both of us the elders have decided to call the duel a draw. There for Motoko will not be expelled."

They sighed, but a look on Tsurukos' face told them that there was more.

"But you are expected to marry Keitaro Urashima tomorrow." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Things were not supposed to happen like this I just wanted you to be happy I hope you can forgive my intrusion into your life like this."

Motoko moved to her sisters side and embraced her. "You need not ask for forgivness Tsuruko. True things could have gone better but still it could have been worse."

After a few moments Tsuruko nodded and stood up. "Thank you Motoko but now I must prepare for tomorrow." She began to walk towards the door but stopped when Keitaro moved in front of her. Before she could speak he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She gave a half hearted push as she felt his ki beginning to grow around her. Her defenses crumbled under the onslaught of his ki and she clung to him as her heart broke. She couldn't understand what had happened all of her emotions she kept bottled up inside till she was alone where she could let them out. But here and now awash in Keitaro's ki she couldn't control her feelings as they came out. She hated doing this to Motoko she hated the fact that things did not go as planned Motoko was supposed to beat her and become the one to take over the school. But now because of her meddling Motoko was going to be married and would no longer be able to inherit the school. It was her fault she should have just left her sister alone.

She was shaking in Keitaro's arms tears streaming down her pale cheeks and all he did was hold her close whispering comforting words to her. She hated him right now he managed to do what no one else had ever been able to do. He broke through all of her defenses and made her feel so weak and fragile yet as she let out all of these emotions she found her hate diminishing. True he had broken through her defenses but he did not belittle her or mock her he only sought to comfort her and help her find peace.

It was then that she realized Keitaro wasn't the only one hugging her. Motoko with silent tears of her own was also embracing her. Tsuruko felt the pain in her heart slowly fade as she realized that neither of these two wonderful people held what happened against her. They didn't hate her or despise her for her meddling. It was that thought helped ease her tears until they finally stopped. She still held onto Keitaro as she was embraced in his ki if she had a choice she would have preferred to never leave this spot to stay their in his arms where she felt safe and loved. But she knew that it was not her place and after tomorrow it would be Motoko's place. A new emotion popped up inside her as she released Keitaro one that made her pause for just a moment then smile as she calmly dried her tears and walked towards the door and into the hall. She was jealous of her little sister.

Keitaro and Motoko watched as Tsuruko slid the door shut leaving the two of them in peace. Motoko was watching Keitaro closely when he had stepped in front of Tsuruko she had expected him to be upset but when he had embraced her, her first thought was that he was trying something perverted. Till she felt his ki she was mildly surprised by the feel of his ki. It was warm and caring she had expected it to be cold and filled with desire like some of the other perverts she had the misfortune of feeling their ki. A though suddenly occurred to her.

Could he have had that type of ki all along? Impossible He couldn't have this kind of ki he was a pervert.

_'Are you sure about that?'_ She paused.

No he wasn't a pervert because if he was she would be able to see that in his ki besides the fact that Tsuruko wouldn't let him touch her like this if he was a pervert. Her mind reeled under the implication, could she have been wrong about him?

"Keitaro can I ask you a question?"

Keitaro jerked up straight. Motoko never called him by his first name it was always Urashima or baka never Keitaro. Slowly he turned to regard her, and saw that their was a puzzled expression on her face. "Sure Motoko."

"What happened to you out there today during the duel?"

Keitaro sighed he knew she was going to ask but he had hoped for a bit of time before she would ask but that was not meant to be apparently.

"I am not entirely sure myself. When I pulled Hina I found myself in a vast expense of space void of all light and sensation. At first I wasn't sure what had happened till I heard a voice talking to me." Motoko looked at him raising an eyebrow in obvious skepticism. "I know how it sounds Motoko but what that voice said was that it wanted to make me whole and I was blinded by a flash of light and when I could see I had been impaled on the Hina blade. Then when I blinked I saw you and Tsuruko fighting and I felt different. I don't know how I did what I did all I know is that it just felt right doing what I did."

"But why did you not defend yourself from my attacks when we spared if you have a natural ability?"

Keitaro looked at her and she could see the pain that was hidden behind his eyes. "Because when I do fight back it usually causes someone else pain and I prefer not to inflict pain." Motoko was about to comment on that when he held up his hand to her stopping her. "When I did train with my family I hurt my little sister. It is my place to protect the ones I love not to hurt them. After that day I vowed not to strike anyone. But today I broke that vow when I defeated both you and your sister."

Motoko stared at Keitaro she had always thought the reason he refused to fight was because he had been weak but to find out that his reason was to avoid hurting someone he cared for. Her mind jarred to a halt realizing that all those times they had attacked him for being weak and pathetic she had been in the wrong does that mean she was wrong about the other reason she punished him for.

"Keitaro why is it your always peeking at us and falling into us at Hinata?"

"I did not peek on purpose as for the falling and tripping I have a slight inner ear problem that when I get nervous my brain confuses the signals it's telling me and I lose my balance."

Motoko stared at him. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Did you ever give me the chance to explain?"

Motoko stopped and realized that he was right every time they had caught him supposedly peeking or in a compromising position they acted first and never bothered to ask questions. And after tomorrow she was going to be his wife and he would get to see her.

All of her.

She blushed for several different reasons. First and foremost she was going to be with a guy and the guy she is going to be with has been wrongly accused of being perverted, weak, pathetic, and worthless. She just couldn't believe that she could have been so stupid as to not see what was in front of her all this time.

Keitaro saw her face go through a married of expressions and decided that it might be in his best interest to leave before she accused him of doing something wrong and attacked him. "Motoko I am tired after all that has happened today and I think I will go back to my room."

Motoko saw him inching towards the door and realized that he must be thinking that she was going to attack him again. She followed him to the door and as he started to walk down the hall she decided that if he could be forgiving then maybe she should try and be nicer to him.

"Keitaro." He paused and turned a bit looking back at her. She suddenly felt like ducking back into her room but stopped herself and peeked around the door jam where she could see him looking at her in a quizzical way. "About tomorrow I'm glad it is you I am going to marry." With that she swiftly ducked into her room and shut the door leaving a very confused Keitaro standing there in the hall.

Morning came all too quickly to the school. Students moved about going from dojo to dojo. Everybody was laughing and enjoying the day. Everybody that is except for Motoko and Keitaro who were now standing in front of Tsuruko and Mrs. Aoyama. Keitaro was nervous since he was trying to find a way out of this whole mess so that Motoko wouldn't lose the right to inherit the school or be forced to marry him. True he wouldn't mind marrying Motoko but he would rather it be her choice to marry him not to be forced into it.

"Well now this is an interesting problem we have right now, isn't it?" Mrs. Aoyama spoke after the Motoko and Keitaro approached her with their problem.

Tsuruko spoke up. "There is nothing we can do about this. The elders have made their decision. So all we can do is following through with it."

Motoko looked down at the floor unsure of what to do. _What am I going to do? I will end up having to marry Keitaro anyways, but at least I'm not expelled from this school._

She glances over at Keitaro. Who is sitting back straight and taking all this as if it was nothing new. He so calm, it's as if he's matured overnight.

Tsuruko also noticed the change in Keitaro is curious to see just how far the changes go.

"Keitaro, what do you think about becoming Motoko's husband?" She grins at the blush that rises to Motoko's face.

Keitaro looks at Tsuruko then to Motoko. "I would be honored to become the husband to such a beautiful, honorable, and intelligent women. That is if she will have me. I will to not force her if she does not want to."

Tsuruko smiles softly to him. "Very well said Keitaro, Now Motoko what do you think about your future husband?"

Motoko blushed slightly for being put on the spot. "I think that despite his continual acts of perversion . . ." Keitaro looked downcast until "I think he has the makings of being a truly honorable and caring man." Motoko blushed as she looked at him.

Keitaro smiles softly at her. "Motoko even though we did get off on the wrong foot I have tried my best to be there for you I just wish there was a way out of this so that you wouldn't be forced to marry me.

Motoko was dumbfounded here he was once again doing something that further proved that she was mistaken about him. "Keitaro I have grossly misjudged you when we first met I thought of you as a typical male only obsessed with chasing women and satisfying your lust but after what I saw yesterday both on and off the battle field I have come to realize that I have done you a great injustice. For that I am truly sorry and I am willing to become your wife to make up for my past mistakes. I will cook, clean, and" here she paused and took a deep breath. "I will give myself to you."

Motoko was looking at the floor when she finished speaking and as she waited for a response. The response she got was not what she expected instead of the yes or any other remark she had expected him to make at her willingness to give herself to him instead there was silence. Motoko glanced up at him hoping to get and idea of what he must be thinking.

What she saw terrified her beyond that of what she faced the previous afternoon. Keitaro still sat in the same spot unmoving but his eyes had once more turned into the endless voids and his ki started to whip about him in a maelstrom of pure power. Slowly Keitaro got to his feet and turned to face her.

**"Motoko I cannot and will not accept that offer. I have already forgiven you of those past mistakes so there is no need to seek what has already been done. As for the rest I will tell you here and now that even though you are having to marry me I will not take from you that which is yours and yours alone to give." **

Motoko took a deep breath and was feeling absolutely horrible inside. He had forgiven her and wanted nothing in return Let alone he flat out refused her offer of her body to him. Her thoughts were interrupted when he knelt down on one knee in front of her and gently stroked her cheek with his right hand.

**"I do not seek the pleasure of a woman's body Motoko what I seek is her love and even if you never grow to love me I will love you and care for you as any honorable husband would. I ask nothing in return because when I know you are happy then I am doing what I do best and that is caring for those I love." **With that he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Standing quickly he bowed to Tsuruko and her mother than walked towards the doors at the other end of the large room his ki forced the doors open before he reached them and as he walked into the bright light outside the doors closed behind him.

Motoko slowly brought her hand up and gingerly touched the place where Keitaro had kissed her. She felt tears come unbidden as the realization of what he said to her sank in. He would love her and treat her as if she was his wife but he wanted nothing in return except to see her happy and on top of that he had forgiven her of her mistakes and wanted nothing in return. She could not understand Keitaro was the opposite of everything she believed that a male would be like.

Any other guy would be overjoyed at being able to marry a girl like herself especially if she would have no say in anything. she shuddered at the though of being some guys plaything who was expected to cook clean and pleasure him but Keitaro was not like that he only wanted her to be happy he turned down her offer to please him which she couldn't help but feel her caring for him increase with that statement. Everything she thought she knew about Keitaro was turning out to be completely and utterly wrong.

Tsuruko watched as the young man walked out and realized that she was shaking form the amount of power he had released. Seeing that her mother was taking care of Motoko she slipped out the side entrance and quickly followed the ki signature that was Keitaro.

He wasn't that hard to track and she began to sweat when she realized where he was heading. She was worried now since she was sure that the elders would be upset at having Keitaro break into their meeting regardless of the power he wielded. She smiled '_though it might be fun to watch them sweat it out under his gaze.'_

She slowed down as he approached one of the largest buildings set back into the mountain side at the back of the school. She watched as the doors opened allowing the elders to slowly walk outside. She watched as they lined up facing Keitaro whose ki was now reaching the visible level. She stopped and stared at the black waves of energy rolled off of him. She wanted to smack herself for forgetting that his attack yesterday had been drawn from the darker ki as well.

No words were spoken and Tsuruko was getting nervous till Keitaro turned in the direction she was hiding. **"Tsuruko you can come out now it is useless to hide from me." **

Tsuruko had the decency to blush as she was caught red-handed. Slowly walking towards Keitaro till she stood just to the right and behind him.

**"I would like to know if there is a way for this agreement between Tsuruko, Motoko, and I to be annulled."**

One of the elders shook his head and stepped forward. "We have gone over the written contract and we can not find any valid way of releasing said parties from the contract." Keitaro nodded and was about to speak when the elder shook his head. "Further more we have found that there has been a grievous error in regards to the contract which must be rectified."

Keitaro stared at the elder for so long Tsuruko was wondering if the poor man would catch on fire or keel over and die when she was startled out of her musings by Keitaro's voice. **"What do you mean by errors?"**

"The contract is very through except in one regard. It was never decided upon what you would receive if you defeated both Motoko and Tsuruko. The contract only states what would happen if you and Motoko beat Tsuruko or Tsuruko beat the two of you. So as you can see we have a bit of a dilemma."

Tsuruko had realized exactly what the elder was talking about and she did have a solution but it may not go over well with either Keitaro or Motoko. _'Oh well.'_

"Elder if I may I think I have a solution." Keitaro quirked and eyebrow at the mischievous look in Tsuruko's eyes.


End file.
